Love or magic
by animiegirl02
Summary: Riku and risa have magic powers that some people want and Daisuke and Dark are thier protecters undercover . What happens when they have to chose between thier magic or the boys
1. Chapter 1

The night was still the wind gave a slight breeze that sent chills down daisukes body. '' Hey daisuke '' Dark said while walking towards him. ''Little brother whats the matter did u go in your dippy wippy'' said dark teasingly this was always fun. '' Dark will u grow up for once'' satated daisuke in a annoyed tone while thinkinng** geez he never gives me a break well better go see what boss wants.**Dark walked right beside daisuke saying '' Daisuke why dont u ask for a promotation i mean u little brother r real good at this job''. '' Hello boys please come in this is urgent news'' said Bones.** lame name but im in a hurry i dont no what other names to do**. '' Well what is this URGENT news u wanted us for'' said Dark while edging daisuke with his elbow. ''Well i need u two to go under cover as students to protect ms. riku and risa hardra'' thier boss said while eyeing dark telling him NO FLIRTING. '' Ok so where will we be going'' daisuke said. ''U will be attending Tokyo U and each of u will be attending one of the girls classes is that clear'' said jones.

'' So Dark u will see after our risa harda and Daisuke u will watch riku harda is this clear'' Jones said with a montone voice. '' May i ask why we must protect them'' asked Daisuke while Dark was nodding in agrement. '' Why of course u must watch them becouse thier parents were royalty and the kingdom was under attack about 10 years ago and they attackers may still be out there'' he said. '' But it was ten years ago? and why would they still be endangered'' asked Dark. '' Well u see the Royal family had special powers and thier powers were what made them targets to the attackers'' jones said. '' So let me get this straight they have magic powers and they must be super strongso the attackers need the powers for what'' dark said '' Thats what i dont know so lets just say the magic the girls hold is for a special perpose'' jones said. ''Now lets get down to the basics of what u will do'' jones saidsignaling for them to listen. '' U will attend thier every class and u will have to befriend them and they must know NOTHING of this mission u understand'' said jones. '' YES SIR'' they said in unision.

* * *

NEXT DAY AT TOKYO U 

'' Hello Class today we have two new transfer students'' Said the teacher pointing to Daisuke and Dark. '' Hi im Dark and this is my brother Daisuke'' Dark said while they introduced them selfs. **'' hm new people that daisuke seems prettycute wait did i just say cute no way what the heck is happing to me**thought Riku. '' hey risa why are u fauning over Dark like that '' said Riku sitting next to her sister at the lunch tables. '' Oh but he is so KAWWIIIIII'' said Risa being well Risa. '' hey why dont we ask them to eat with us'' said Riku wanting to see how risa would react. '' Um sure that be fun'' Risa said blushing at the thought of being within a mile a him. '' Hey im Riku and this is my sister Risa we were woundering of u would like to sit with us'' said Riku giving Daisuke a small smile. '' Sure '' they both said before following Riku to thier table. '' So what are u going to study here'' asked Riku wanting to end a akward silience. '' Well im going major in the Arts im going to be a painter and i want to aslso study some english classes for fun '' daisuke said trying hard to figure out why he was always blushing at the thought of riku. '' Wow thats cool im going to study endlish as well as the performing arts we will probally see a lo of each other well what about u Dark '' said Riku. '' Oh im going to be in the fashion thing'' he said '' Laugh U really are laugh strange'' coughed riku . ''Well i also plan on studying for law'' Dark retorted. ''Oh that is amazing'' said Risa gving Dark a sweet smile that made him blush like crazy. '' So what do u have next'' asked Riku to daisuke already drawn to him wanting to get to know him. '' Lets see i have English 101'' daisuke said Riku was shocked as she looked at his scheduale it was exactly the same as hers exept for the Art class on satuerday. '' Well we better get going Daisuke i can show u around'' Riku offered. '' Sure''** Dang i never thought a girl could be so beutiful and strong at the same time** thought Daisuke. Risa and Dark went off somewhere after they all had dinner daisuke thought he might just be flirting with risa.**A.n oh just so u know daisuke doesnt ever like risa in this fanfiction**.

* * *

They walked along the park so closey that was making it hard to look at each other. '' Daisuke i need to go thanks for walking me home'' said riku quickly.** Oh Daisuke what is this feeling i cant get close to u now its too dangerous thought Riku**


	2. Thier Feeling's

Chapter 2 Thier feelings

The next day Riku kept geting this feeling to be near Daisuke and when she was a warm feeling entered her body. She couldnt have this feeling or her Magic would be out of control and she wouldnt be able to control it. '' Hey Daisuke '' Riku said in a very happy tone might as well give in a little. '' Oh Hey Riku - Watch out'' Daisuke Yelled as He pushed her to the ground. '' Daisuke u alright'' Dark said with Risa by his side frightened. '' Yeah Riku u ok'' Daisuke said while helping her up but that made them only inche's apart. Riku was blushing madly and sensing her power getting a little out of hand. Only a few seconds after that scare Riku made a lamppost bend in half and the wind pick up.** Damn why does this alway's have to happen** thought Riku. She didnt even relize that Daisuke was looking at her worried. '' Hey Riku u alright Did you magic get out of hand'' Daisuke asked. '' WWhat how did u know'' Riku was shocked. '' One I'm worried about u two I'm supposed to protect u'' Daisuke said who started explaining.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riku was stunned her two new classmates were agents sent to protect her and Risa. '' Um Daisuke meaning when u were befriending us and all that was just apart of our job'' Riku asked. Daisuke nodded but quickly said '' But we still like u two even if we are agents, i mean we cant control that '' Daisuke said in a surprising seroius tone. Risa looked up at Dark and said '' So that means Daisuke really does like Riku more than a friend no matter if he is a agent and Dark u like me evevn threw ur an agent'' . Riku was up the walls '' Risa what exactly are u saying'' Riku said looking at her sister strangely. Before she could answer Dark put his hand over her mouth '' Risa and I are gonna get drinks u two stay here'' Dark picked up Risa and left winking at Daisuke.

'' What was that Dark '' Risa asked as they spied on the other couple with deep interest. ''Well they need to get the courage for them selves to tell each other'' Dark said '' but it was very quick for us to fall for u lovely ladys so fast'' Dark added pulling Risa close which made her lightly giggle.

'' Riku dont be mad , we had to keep it secert '' Daisuke said trying to calm Riku down as she ranted on about how they could keep this from them. '' Riku listen to me i love u '' Daisuke said holding riku at arms length. '' WWhat Daisuke well I love u too '' Riku said red as a apple. Daisuke smiled at her before pulling her into a quick kiss. Riku pulled the kiss deeper a little. Once it was over Riku was red as a tomatoe. Dark amd Risa came in laughing at what they saw


	4. Risa's squeal

Chapter 4

Daisuke and Riku were walking back to Riku's house and were a little embarassed that Dark and Risa were teasing them. '' Riku i'm sorry i diddnt tell you'' Daisuke said stoping infront of Riku who bumper into him. '' Daisuke its ok but im scared that whoever is after me and my sister will take away our power's and well our lives'' Riku confessed leaning on Daisuke's shoulder for support. Daisuke brought Riku into his arm's and kissed her forhead. '' Riku dont you worry i will protect you and Dark will protect Risa'' Daisuke said trying to keep her calm which was working.

'' Daisuke can you stay with me tonight'' Riku asked looking up at Daisuke putting on a puppy dog face. '' Riku dont do that i cant resist that face you make'' Daisuke said tightening his grip on Riku. Riku laughed '' Well that was my plan Daisuke so please just hold me tonight nothing more'' Riku said. Daisuke smiled and carried her to his house and put her on his bed. He threw her a over sized T-shirt '' Here change into this the bathroom is right over there'' Daisuke said pointing to the door across from the bed. Riku nodded and went into the bathroom. Daisuke sighed he really wanted Riku to be safe but he knew she may have to give up her magic to live. '' No i wont let that happen'' He said to himself , '' You wont let what happen'' Came Riku's voice behind him. He turned around and saw Riku in the over size T-shirt which shaped her curves, He gulped she looked beutiful in anything. '' What is it'' She asked coming three steps closer to Daisuke with a smirk on her face. '' You like me in this you naughty boy'' She teased putting her arms around his neck. She saw him go red '' You know i love it when you are blushing'' Riku said before kissing him with full force. He kissed her back and accidently pushed her to the bed with him ontop of her.. '' Gomen Ri'' Daisuke said but was cut off by Riku shaking her head. '' Dont be sorry i love you '' She said before kissing him again.

Dark and Risa came into the house and crept up the stairs when they saw Daisuke and Riku. '' My my Riku arent you a little devil '' Risa said smiling making sure she didnt wake them.'' Wow i cant believe Daisuke went that far how cute'' Dark said with a huge smirk on his face.

* * *

That moring Riku and Daisuke woken up to a whistle sound that came from Dark. '' Hey lovebirds wakey wakey'' Dark said. Daisuke threw a pillow at him '' Dark leave cant you be decent for once'' Daisuke said really annoyed. Riku snuggled up to Daisuke way to tired to fight with her sisters boyfriend. '' Aww Riku you look so cute'' Came a voice which belonged to Risa and her girly squeal. '' Ulg Risa not this early in the morning'' Riku yelled. '' Its 3 pm'' Dark and Risa saids together which looked funny. '' WHAT'' Daisuke and Riku yelled and jumped out of bed and pulled their clothes on fast. Risa blinked what was that she thought. 


	5. Twins in love

Chapter 5

'' DARK for the last time nothing happened'' Daisuke yelled as his brother made comments or well more like teasing him. '' Daisuke its fine I believe you but really come on I know you love her'' Dark said as he searched threw files on his computer. '' Yeah but im making sure Riku is alright with whats gonna happen'' Daisuke said trying to find something to delay this conversasion. '' Daisuke tell her I told Risa these people we are dealing with will go after her'' Dark said giving him a pat on the back. '' Fine I know but really she knows everything'' Daisuke said.

Riku was wearing a Blue tangtop with a Blue jean mini Skirt with her favorite pair of tennis shoes. '' Riku come on we are gonna be late'' Risa said She was wearing a Pink Dress falling down to her knee's . '' Alright Lets go Sis'' Riku said following her younger sister.

'' Wow you look great Riku''Daisuke said on Aw as his girlfriend came out of the Dorm rooms. '' Daisuke please'' Riku said as a blush apeared on her face. Daisuke grinned he loved making her do that, then he leaned in and Kissed her gently before letting her on his lap.

'' Dark Sweety should we tell them'' Risa said as they walked down the path toward the thearter. '' Yeah but not now '' Dark said grabbing hold of Risa's hand wear a Diamond Ring was on her Finger. Risa leaned against his shoulder.It was last night before they went to sleep in eachother's arms that he asked her with great confidence. ( WELL DUH IM THE GREATEST MAN IN THE WORLD- Dark said - ''SHUT UP U ARE A PERVERT- I yelled - On with the story).

* * *

'' Daisuke I Love you'' Riku confessed as they walked near a Garden with Roses. '' Riku I feel the same way'' Daisuke said everytime she said those words he felt his heart jump. Riku smiled but she felt someone was watching them. '' _I must be imaging things but Risa feels its too , dang our twin power is never wrong_'' Riku thought. Just then she felt a pair of arms drag her and Daisuke from the garden. 

Two hour's later Riku woke up to the sight of Daisuke and Dark hanging before her. She screamed and saw Risa crying '' Oh Riku u are awake'' Risa cried hugging her sister. '' Risa why are they hanging'' Riku asked. '' Riku either we give them out magic or they die'' Risa answered. With that Riku froze she love Daisuke more than anything but he said not to give away thier magic.

* * *

WELL THATS IT HOPE U ENJOYED 


	6. Chapter 6

'' Stop this please just leave them alone' Risa cried tears staining her flawless face. '' Then give me your magic'' A voice said in a slimey voice. The sister's look at eachother ''never'' They said in unison grabbing the others hand. '' Please save them'' Both Riku and Risa thought, suddenly there was a bright light and they blacked out.

Riku woke up to see Daisuke's face above her's smiling down on her. She smiled and kissed him which he imdediatly kissed back. '' Riku Im so glad your alright'' Daisuke whispered into her ear. Riku smiled and brought him into his room closing the door. '' Daisuke I love you and we have nothing to fear anymore'' Riku said. Riku had a gut feeling that they had nothing to fear anymore.

THE END - SAD SRRY BUT I CANT CONTINUE THIS STORY ANYMORE THANK YOU MY READER'S


End file.
